Sonny's Sister Abbie's Birthday
by vanitylove
Summary: It's Sonny's sister Abbie's birthday. Lots of romance. Including Channy & Chabbie. No not Chad & Abbie.  Dedicated to AbbielovesChanny. Happy Birthday!


**Reposted - In one of my stories called "Updates" I said, I'd repost because of so many mistakes.**

**Okay guys this story is dedicated to AbbielovesChanny.**

**It's her birthday, so wish her a happy birthday!**

**Okay Abbie this is for you.**

***I do not own Sonny With A Chance***

***Sonny POV***

_Okay today is so exciting my sister little sister Abbie is coming to work with me today. It's her 13th birthday today. _

_It's going to be so much fun. She even gets to watch the show. T__hen after that we get to go to one of her 2 of her favorite bands of all time, One Republic & Owl City. _

_I'm so excited! I better get up before she does. I want to make her breakfast._

I went down stairs and took out all the ingredients.

I made my special banana pamcakes. _(oh yeah I said pamcakes instead. Gotta problem with that? Demi said so I can say it too. Don't like don't read)_

I took out the bananas, milk, eggs, flour, & baking soda. (Might not be right found this on a website)

I took the bowl & I poured the 1 cup of flour in, 1 table spoon of sugar, 2 teaspoons of baking soda, and ¼ teaspoon of salt into 1 bowl. In another bowl I put 1 egg, 1 cup of milk, vegetable oil, and the mashed the bananas. I mixed it until bananas until and the other ingredients were just lumpy enough. I then poured the flour mixture bowl with the bananas and stirred. I poured ¼ of the mixture into each pan. I waited a couple of minutes before flipping each pamcake. I cleaned up the mess I made & got out the plates & forks. I put 2 pamcakes on mine & Abbie's plate. Then I cut some extra bananas just the way she likes it. Plus I added a little bit of cinnamon. I set the plate on the table along with a glass of pink lemonade and syrup. Yeah she's odd but I love her.

"ABBIE BREAKFAST!" I yelled.

"COMING" Abbie yelled back.

I grabbed the dark chocolate cupcake, put a blue colored candle in it, & lit it. I set it next to her pamcakes.

Abbie came in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABBIE" Then I ran to her giving her a bone crushing hug like all Munroes, she hugged me back just as hard.

"Thank you. I'm so excited." Abbie said smiling.

"I know my baby sister is growing up." I said. She hugged me tighter.

"Come on I made you breakfast." I said taking her hand.

"Yay, you made my favorite!" Abbie said & ran to her seat like lighting.

_Mom won't let her eat these kinds of pamcakes because she gets too hyper. But it's her birthday wouldn't your favorite breakfast on your birthday?_

"Okay first blow out your candles." I said putting the cupcake in front of her.

"Okay." Abbie said & blew out the candle

"What did you wish for?" I asked excitedly.

"A puppy!" Abbie answered excitedly.

"That's my sister." I said giving her a high five.

"I know I'm awesome." Abbie bragged. I giggled.

We ate & she helped me clean up.

Abbie went to her room & I went to freshen up.

After that I put on a tank top & shorts while I picked out my outfit.

After 10 minutes of looking through clothes I decided on a yellow dress. The dress goes to my mid-thigh with a brown belt around my waist. I added black & brown wedges, silver bracelets, and gold hoop earrings. I undressed and dressed into my outfit. I curled my hair and put into a side pony tail with bangs that hide my blue eyes. I know what you're thinking, how I did I get blue eyes? Well when I was little I was playing with fire crackers and they zoomed into my eyes & now every once in a while they turn blue & I guess fate wanted me to have blue eyes with Abbie this year. I decided a on a pink lip gloss, light pink blush, and a little bit of yellow eye shadow.

I got on my computer and checked my twitter.

***Abbie's POV***

_So far today has been great. I got to eat my favorite pamcakes. Yeah I say pamcakes too. I got to eat my favorite cupcake too._ _Ally bought me this really cute outfit_.

I took a shower & changed into my Birthday outfit. The shirt is yellow with blue flowers on & the inside had a light orange tank top attached it. She also bought me a multi-colored plaid shirt that goes on of the yellow shirt, it has a quarter lengths sleeves. Then dark wash crop shorts that go to my cafes with a black belt.

Finally some of my favorites light blue converse, a silver bird necklace, red & blue bead bracelets, and silver spiral earrings. I got dressed and put on a little bit of pink gloss, pale pink blush, and a little bit of blue eye shadow. I finally got done and got on my twitter.

I saw some of my friends were on.

_**Computer **_

AbbielovesChanny: Hey Cat, Tori, & Jade :)

Cat: HAPPY

VicTORIous: BIRTHDAY

Jade: ABBIE!

_I'm gonna guess they planned that._

AbbieloveChanny: Thanks :D

Jade: r u going to the concert 2night?

Cat: That was a stupid question Jade. Of course she is.

VicTORIous: Ik Jade do u even know Abbie?

_Ah my friends aren't they adorable?_

Jade: Wat? I knew that. I was just asking. Jeez…

AbbielovesChanny: Guys its okay. Yes I am.

VicTORIous: C I told u, she was. Hahaha

Cat: No need 2 b hurtful Tori.

Jade: look who's the bad person now? (cough) TORI (cough) TORI. Cat u know Tori has no feelings wat so ever when she's bragging. I still love u though. :D

Cat: ur so nice Jade. Tori ur…so.. so.. not I'm leaving now. Love u Abbie & Jade. Not u Tori.

AbbielovesChanny: y would u do that?

VicTORIous: yeah y? U made me look like the bad guy.

Jade: idk but Cat hates Tori so hahaha & guess wat ha!

VicTORIous: I'll make it up 2 her at the concert anyway.

AllisonhatesChanny: Abbie time 2 go.

Jade: Hey

VicTORIous: Sonny!

AlliSonnyhatesChanny: Hey girls. C u at the concert? :D

Jade: Yup

VicTORIous: Of course

AbbielovesChanny: bye guys c u l8r

Jade: Bye

VicTORIous: bye

I signed off got my purse & got my cell phone + my charger & put it into my purse. Then I sprayed some vanilla perfume on and ran down stairs.

"Aww don't you look adorable." Sonny said.

"Thanks so do you" I repiled.

"Come on. We don't want to be late." Sonny said.

We left the house & I locked the door & we got in Sonny's Black hummer.

Sonny turned on the radio & our favorite song came on "I'm Gonna Be" by The Proclaimers

My favorite part came

_If I get drunk, yes I know_

_I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who_

_Gets drunk next to you_

By the time my part was over we were at the studio.

***Sonny's POV***

"Abbie this going to be so much fun" I exclaimed.

"I know I can tell." She says

While Abbie was looking around I held her hand just in case she gets too interested & then I can't find her.

I started looking around too & I let go of Abbie's hand & I ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"You should be." The person says

I looked up & saw Chad.

"Uhh Chad." I groaned standing up.

"Sonny." Chad says using the same tone as me.

"What's the occasion? Somebody finally watches your show." Chad asked smirking.

"Actually..." I start before getting interrupted

"Yeah I do." Abbie says with her arms crossed.

"Aww sweetie. You can do better like my show starring Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm sure you heard of me." Chad brags.

"No I haven't." Abbie says. Chad's jaws drops while I giggle.

"You don't know me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation." Chad says screaming.

"Hey Sonny. You must be Abbie." My cast says.

"Guys shush this is hilarious." I say

They look at Abbie.

"No you're talking about Zac Efron." Abbie smiles.

Tawni giggles.

"No I'm the greatest actor of our generation. I was voted the hottest guy of the year." He says.

"You m-m-mean?" Abbie stutters

Chad smiles.

"You mean TAYLOR LAUTNER!" Abbie screams.

Me & the cast burst out laughing.

"NO! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Chad screams.

"Well when a woman & man love each other." Abbie starts. I cover her mouth before she continues.

By the time I cover Abbie's mouth the cast is on the floor laughing to death.

The cast composed themselves.

Chad's mouth was so far open a nest of bees could go in there.

"Chad she's just kidding." I said.

"Okay." he says unsure.

"Chad this is Abbie. My little sister." I said smiling.

"Ohh" He says blushing.

"Abbie is there something you wanna say to Chad?" I said hinting.

Chad looks at Abbie.

"You don't know where people come from?" Abbie asks.

I nudged her.

"I mean I'm sorry. Friends?" Abbie asks holding her hand out for him to shake.

"F-r-riends" Chad says stuttering while getting shocked.

The cast & I started laughing again.

Chad glares at Abbie.

"Zora made me do it." Abbie say pointing at Zora.

"Yeah I did." Zora smirks.

"It was nice meeing you but we have to go." Abbie says pushing me to the prop house.

"Okay that was the most hilarious thing I've heard & seen. Nice job!" Zora says high fiving Abbie.

"Thanks." Abbie says.

We finished rehearsals.

Then ate some lunch well not lunch...frozen yogurt.

"Sonny I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Abbie says.

"Okay hurry back." I say.

***Abbie's POV***

"ABBIE." Chance yells picking me up.

"Oh My Gosh. Chance what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My brother." Chance sighs.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Chance says.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Chance asked.

"I played a prank on him today." I said giggling.

"Haha that's my Abbie." Chance says pulling me towards him.

"Yup that's me." I say wrapping my arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss.

He kisses me gently.

We pulled away.

"So did you talk to Sonny about us yet?" Chance asks.

"No but I'm going to when I go back inside." I said.

"Okay I gotta go. I'll miss you Pink Pop.'' Chance says letting me go.

"I'll miss you Clear Can" I giggled at our pet names.

Chance winks at me & leaves.

_So I guess you know. I have a boyfriend. He's so cute eeeppp..._

I went to the bathroom & came back out.

"What took you so long?" Sonny asks.

"I had a phone call." I said sitting down.

They believed it.

I looked across the room & saw Chance again.

He told me to go by the fro-yo machine with is eyes.

"Guys I'm gonna get more froyo." I said.

We meet & we stare into each others eyes for a while.

Until Chad calls him back.

He gets me in a corner & kisses me again.

We separated.

I sat back down.

"Where's the froyo?" Sonny asked.

"They're out of vanilla." I lied.

We left & they did their rehearsal.

Finally it was time to go home.

Sonny & I left and went home.

I went to my room & dressed in a blue tank top & white shorts.

I put my hair in a side pony tail and re-did my makeup.

***Sonny' POV***

I dressed in shorts & blue tank top. With my sandals & re-did my makeup.

I put my hair in a pony tail.

After that I met Abbie down stairs.

We left for the concert.

It was very crowded. Abbie & I held hands the entire time.

But the special part was when the bands pulled Abbie & I on stage & sung happy birthday to her.

We also got back stage passes.

We met with them again & took pictures.

"How did you know it was Abbie's birthday?" I asked.

"Our friend Chad Dylan Cooper's brother told us." The manager said.

"He did?" Abbie asked excitedly.

"I don't know why. After she nearly killed me." Chad said coming behind them.

"She didn't kill you enough then cause your still alive & able to talk." A guy said. He looked similar to Chad, just younger.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Chance. His brother." Chance says pointing to Chad.

"Aww sweetie, I'm so sorry." I said rubbing his arm.

"Hahaha very funny." Chad said glaring.

"How did you know it was Abbie's birthday?" I asked Chance.

He didn't answer.

"Lil bro you okay." Chad asked nudging Chance

I looked to my right and saw Abbie staring at Chance.

"Wait they're gazing at each other." I pointed out.

"Abbie do you like him?" I asked teasing her.

"Why wouldn't she. He's a Cooper." Chad said rolling his eyes.

***Abbie's POV* **

Chance walked towards me & I did the same.

Soon enough he's kissing me.

"What the heck." Chad & Sonny said together.

"I knew it. You guys do like each other." Jade, Cat, & Tori yelled.

We pulled away.

"Abbie was there something you weren't telling me." Sonny teases.

"Yeah I'm in love." I said staring in Chance's blue eyes.

"Yeah so am I." Chance said grabbing my hands in his.

"Aww." Everyone coes.

"Now Sonny admit you love Chad" I said dreaming in Chance's eyes.

"I love you." Sonny whispers.

Chad kissed Sonny & they pulled away.

"I love you too." Chad said.

"OKAY BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" I screamed.

While everyone laughs.

***Okay there's your birthday present Abbie. Happy Birthday!***


End file.
